900 Years Old
by skawngurr
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Sasuke Uchiha dikutuk untuk tetap mencintai seorang gadis berambut merah muda selama 900 tahun ia hidup di dunia ini. AU. Historical. RnR please...


Summary: Sasuke Uchiha dikutuk untuk tetap mencintai seorang gadis berambut merah muda selama 900 tahun ia hidup di dunia ini.

Sasuke's POV

Aku sudah hidup di dunia ini selama 899 tahun lamanya dan tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirku di Bumi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan diriku, tetapi aku tidaklah menua seperti manusia normalnya. Aku bukanlah seorang alien, aku manusia biasa (dulunya). Aku lahir dari rahim seorang wanita, Ibuku sendiri yang telah tiada ketika usiaku menginjak 30 tahun. Tetapi, siapa yang menyangka bahwa anaknya ini telah hidup selama hampir 900 tahun? Ketika aku berusia 18 tahun, aku datang ke seorang peramal yang amat terkenal di desaku. Ibuku melarangku mengunjungi peramal yang menyeramkan itu, karena ia tak percaya pada sebuah ramalan. Aku anak yang selalu penasaran dengan ini-itu, maka aku putuskan untuk mendatangi peramal itu bersama teman-temanku.

Peramal itu menatap mataku dan terkejut. Dalam rasa terkejutnya, ia membisikkanku, "Kau akan hidup di dunia ini selama 900 tahun dan mencintai seorang wanita yang sama walau zaman telah berubah."

Aku tertawa. Kali itu, kupikir ibuku benar, jangan percaya dengan peramal ini. Ia bodoh. Mana mungkin aku bisa hidup selama 900 tahun lamanya? Yang benar saja, 'kan? Namun sialnya, itu semua benar. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi padaku setelah usiaku 900?" tanyaku.

"Maka, perjalanan hidupmu selesai pada saat itu juga."

Aku telah melewati berbagai macam kejadian di dunia ini, bahkan aku menyaksikan sendiri kejadian-kejadian yang ada pada buku sejarah kalian. Ketika sekelompok siswa-siswi sedang mendiskusikan laporan mereka tentang perang dunia hingga mereka harus berbondong ke perpustakaan untuk mencari sumber informasi yang lengkap, aku menyaksikan semua yang ada. Asal kalian tahu, aku berhenti bertumbuh ketika menginjak usia 30 tahun. Maka selama 899 tahun hidupku di dunia ini, mereka tetap memandangku sebagai seorang pria berusia 30 tahun.

Kau tahu, aku bahkan sering mencoba membunuh diriku sendiri. Akan tetapi, segalanya sia-sia karena ketika aku tertusuk, tertabrak, tenggelam, atau bahkan meracuni diri sendiri hingga menggantung diriku, aku hanya mati dalam waktu satu jam. Kemudian, aku terbangun dan mendapati diriku sedang berada di suatu tempat yang tak terkira.

Pernah pada suatu hari, aku lompat dari gedung lantai 20. Semua orang menyaksikanku yang hendak melakukan bunuh diri, tetapi aku melarang mereka untuk menahanku. Aku ingin mati, begitu seruanku. Maka melompatlah aku dari atas gedung itu. Mereka semua menyaksikanku terkapar di atas jalan, penuh luka, dan kurasa orang biasa pastilah sudah patah tulang bahkan meninggal saat itu juga. Tidak denganku. Sesudah aku jatuh ke tanah, aku masih bisa mendengar kebisingan di luar sana dan kemudian aku mati dalam sejam. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, yang jelas saat aku terbangun, aku sudah berada di tempat lain. Kau tahu di mana? Di belakang Menara Eiffel, Paris. Aku terbangun dan merasa sehat. Tidak ada luka ataupun memar. Aku sesehat itu sampai tak pernah merasa sakit.

Jadi, bagaimana aku tahu kalau aku hanya mati selama satu jam? Suatu waktu, aku mencoba bunuh diri dengan menabrakkan diriku di atas rel kereta api. Kereta itu berhasil menabrakku dan melempar tubuhku dengan keras hingga terpental jauh. Sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku, aku masih sempat melihat jam tanganku. Yang terakhir kulihat sebelum mataku terpejam adalah jam tanganku yang menunjukkan jam 8 pagi dan akhirnya aku mati. Lalu, aku terbangun dan mendapati diriku berada di sebuah _gokon_ dan saat itu sudah jam 9 pagi. Maka, aku menyimpulkan bahwa aku hanya mati selama sejam.

Satu hal yang amat kusadari dari keanehanku ini, bahwa meskipun aku berulang kali mati dan telah hidup beratus-ratus tahun lamanya, namun tak ada satupun momen yang kulupakan. Bahkan aku masih ingat cinta pertamaku yang terjadi pada 884 tahun yang lalu, ketika aku berusia 16 tahun. Ia adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah kutemui. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda, matanya berwarna hijau emerald, dan tingginya semampai. Ia adalah seorang anak penasihat raja, sehingga masyarakat tetap menghormatinya. Ia seorang gadis yang sangat semangat dalam menyelesaikan tantangan yang harus ia hadapi, penyabar, dan sangat tertarik di dunia medis. Kala itu medis tidaklah sebagus zaman ini. Kami hanya bisa menemukan obat-obat untuk berbagai penyakit ringan dan obat-obat itu berasal dari alam. Aku dulunya merupakan seorang pasukan yang dipercaya raja karena aku amat jenius dalam membuat taktik perang dan kami mendapatkan banyak keuntungan setelah menang berperang melawan musuh-musuh kami.

Di usia 21 tahunlah, akhirnya aku bisa berkenalan dengan gadis ini. Saki namanya. Ia tidak memberikanku nama lengkapnya. Tiap kali aku bersamanya, selalu teringat harum tubuhnya, gelak tawanya, dan senyum hangatnya. Bagaimana aku bisa berkenalan dengannya? Gampang saja. Aku dulu punya seorang kakak. Ia amat dikenal oleh tetangga-tetangga kami dan menjadi idola para gadis kala itu. Kakakku memang tampan, begitupun aku. Tetapi kepribadian kamilah yang berbeda. Kakakku sangat ramah, sehingga banyak wanita berbondong-bondong mendekatinya. Berbanding terbalik denganku yang amat pendiam. Hingga pada suatu hari, kakakku menikahi gadis keturunan Yamanaka. Yamanaka ini merupakan sahabat karib Saki, sehingga ia mengenalkan kami berdua. Dari situlah, aku tahu aku menyukainya dan akupun yakin, ia merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

Kau ingin tahu bagaimana perkenalan kami?

Pagi itu, istri Itachi memberitahu bahwa ia mengundang seorang temannya yang ia kenal dari pasar. Gadis cantik yang cocok untukku, katanya. Aku tidak terlalu menanggapi karena kupikir ia hanya bercanda. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu benar-benar datang, membawa sekeranjang buah bengkuang untuk istri Itachi. Aku terkejut mendapati gadis itu memanglah gadis yang kusukai. Kakak iparku benar bahwa ia mungkin cocok untukku.

"Ayo, kalian bisa perkenalan!" seru Itachi, sekaligus menggoda kami berdua yang tampak malu-malu.

Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya dan memperkenalkan dirinya, "Salam kenal. Namaku Saki. Kau?"

Aku tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya aku bisa berbicara dengan gadis yang telah kusukai cukup lama, karena aku pemalu. "Sasuke," jawabku, singkat dan berusaha menutupi seluruh gejolak perasaanku saat itu.

"Nama yang indah," pujinya.

Benar dugaanku. Seminggu kemudian, kami semakin dekat dan dekat. Kala itu tidak ada namanya pacaran, jadi aku tidak tahu apa status kami saat itu. Yang kutahu adalah kami saling mencintai dan akan begitu seterusnya. Ia selalu mendatangi rumahku dan membawakanku minuman madu yang diraciknya. Untuk menambah kekuatanku, katanya. Karena ia sering melihatku keletihan setelah pulang perang. Ada rasa bahagia dan cemas ketika kami saling bertemu, setelah aku pulang. Aku tahu ia amat mencemaskanku dan merindukanku, karena akupun selalu merasakan hal yang sama ketika jauh darinya

Aku adalah seorang pasukan kehormatan raja, begitu sang raja menyebutku. Membuatku amat bangga pada jerih payahku selama itu, tak menyadari bahwa raja hanya memanfaatkan kekuatanku agar ia bisa menikahi gadis yang kucintai selama ini. Ia selalu menempatkanku di posisi paling depan agar musuh lebih dahulu membantaiku. Ketika aku mati, maka rajalah yang akan merebut Saki dariku. Aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan raja dan ayah Saki. Mendengar itu, aku amat marah hingga aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi seorang pasukan dan menjadikan diriku seorang petani.

Kehidupanku jungkir balik setelah itu. Menjadi seorang petani tidak membuatku menjadi kaya raya, melainkan hidup semakin sulit. Tetapi, aku tidaklah bisa bergabung kembali ke dalam pasukan. Dan kau tahu apa yang membuatku semakin marah? Raja melamar Saki dan lamaran itu diterima baik oleh keluarga mereka. Malam itu, Saki dan aku bertemu. Ia memintaku untuk mendatangi keluarganya dan melamarnya. Aku amat sangat mau, tetapi aku tahu hidupku saat itu melarat. Kalaupun aku lamar dia, belum tentu orang tuanya mengizinkanku menikahi putri mereka satu-satunya. Maka, aku mengatakan padanya malam itu juga bahwa kami harus mengakhiri hubungan kami karena tak ada jalan lain selain itu. Ia menatapku kecewa dan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Esoknya adalah hari yang amat kubenci karena hari itu adalah pernikahan Saki dan raja. Saki resmi menjadi seorang ratu yang keenam dan ia dipaksa untuk tinggal di kerajaan. Yang membuatku semakin benci adalah raja tidak mengizinkan Saki untuk bertemu denganku walau sebentar saja. Hingga tiga tahun kemudian, terdengarlah kabar Saki sakit parah dan akan meninggal dalam waktu yang tak lama, ia menitip pesan agar bisa bertemu denganku. Awalnya aku ragu untuk datang, namun perasaanku tak bisa bohong bahwa aku masih mencintainya. Aku pun memutuskan untuk datang walau hanya diberi waktu selama satu jam bersamanya.

Saki yang sama yang pertama kali kutemui saat aku masih berusia 16 tahun. Saat itu, ia sedang berbelanja di pasar bersama Ibunya. Ia datang ke tempat jualan Ibuku. Ibuku kebetulan menjual kalung-kalung murahan. Ia membeli sebuah kalung yang dipasangkan Ibuku dan menyukai kalung itu. Ia bertanya siapakah yang membuat kalung indah itu dan Ibuku menunjukku. Ia menatapku dan tersenyum.

Tatapan dan senyuman itu masihlah sama, hanya saja ia terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dan wajahnya pucat. Kalimat terakhir yang selalu kuingat sebelum ia meninggal adalah, "Tunggulah aku dan kita akan kembali bersama."

Maka, aku benar-benar memutuskan untuk _menunggu_.

Seiring waktu berjalan, usiaku telah menginjak 822 tahun. Tahun 1939, saat Perang Dunia II dimulai ketika Jerman menyerbu Kota Danzig, Polandia. Saat itu, Jepang mulai menunjukkan gelagat ingin bersekutu dengan Jerman agar dapat menguasai Asia. Maka, Jepang pun ikut bergabung dengan aliansi Jerman dan Italia. Satu hari sebelum Perang Dunia II didengungkan, aku mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan berakhir mati sejam. Dan ketika aku bangun,aku mendapati diriku telah berada di London, Inggris.

Aku bingung dan tidak tahu bagaimana caraku untuk kembali ke Jepang. Maka, tinggallah sementara aku di sana hingga aku bisa menemukan jalan pulang. Bersyukurlah aku yang terbangun di Inggris daripada di Jerman. Kalau saja saat itu aku terbangun di Jerman, ada kemungkinan aku bisa dibuang ke camp-camp pengasingan. Sekalipun aku menjadi miskin dan sekarat di sana, aku tak pernah mengemis. Aku memang lapar, tetapi mengemis bukanlah caraku. Hingga akupun menemukan cara untuk mendapatkan makanan. Aku menawarkan diri bekerja di sebuah restoran kecil di London. Awalnya mereka menolakku dengan alasan kewarga-negaraan yang tak jelas, namun aku berbohong mengatakan bahwa aku masih dalam usaha untuk membuat kewarga-negaraanku di Inggris dan memasang tampang memelas. Bagaimana aku makan? Aku memakan sisa makanan pelanggan. Sulit.

Tak kusangka, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Gadis yang dulu kucintai. Rupanya sama dengan rupa Sakiku. Rambut merah muda itu rambut yang sama seperti bunga Sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi di Jepang. Semuanya sama persis dengan Saki, hanya saja gaya pakaian yang berbeda. Ia berpakaian seperti layaknya wanita Eropa pada masa itu. Ia cantik dengan tipikal wajah Asianya. Kala itu, aku sangat ingin pulang dan menemukan gadis ini, membuatku semakin merindukan tanah kelahiranku. Gadis itu sedang menikmati secangkir kopi di restoran tempatku bekerja, berpangku tangan, dan sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Ia terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang. Aku hendak mengampirinya, namun langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat ia menangis. Ya, benar. Menangis. Mungkin ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang tak akan pernah menemuinya.

Sayang seribu sayang, gadis itu keluar dari restoran kami dengan cepat—meninggalkan beberapa koin sebagai tip untuk pelayan yang telah melayaninya tadi—dan aku segera membersihkan meja tempat gadis itu tadi. Kopinya belum habis—bahkan ia tidak meminum setegukpun—ia meninggalkan kopinya begitu saja. Ia tidak membeli minuman ini, ia membeli ketenangan yang ada di restoran kecil di pinggir kota London ini. Atau apakah ia membeli sebuah kenangan bahagia yang ia dapatkan dari tempat ini di masa lalu?

Kling. Bel berbunyi. Seorang pembeli datang. Seperti yang telah diajarkan rekan kerjaku, ketika pembeli datang, siapapun dari kami harus memberikan sapaan dan senyuman. "Selamat datang!" sapaku, tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu siapa yang datang.

"Ma—maaf, aku ingin membungkus kopiku."

Suara itu sama persis seperti suara Saki. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mendapati gadis yang menangis dan pergi tadi kembali. Ia kembali dan mengatakan ingin membungkus kopinya yang belum diminum. Untung saja aku belum membuang isinya. Gadis ini datang tepat waktu. Aku tersenyum melihat kehadirannya. Kupikir akan sulit untuk bertemu dengannya lagi karena London cukuplah besar.

"Asia?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk, "Jepang."

Ia segera tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Aku juga. Senang bertemu dengan Anda."

"Tidak usah terlalu formal. Kita mungkin sepantaran."

"Ah, iya," jawabnya, "Aku Haru. Kau?"

"Sasuke."

"Nama yang indah."

Deg. Aku merasa _deja vu_ saat itu juga.

Seminggu kemudian, aku dan Haru menjadi sangat dekat. Aku sering mengunjunginya, begitupun sebaliknya. Rupanya Haru tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya di London. Mereka pindah dari Kyoto karena ibunya sakit keras dan dirujuk rumah sakit Jepang untuk dirawat di London. Maka, Haru telah tinggal di London selama 6 tahun lamanya dan selama 6 tahun inilah, ibunya dirawat di London. Meskipun sudah tidak lagi menginap di rumah sakit, namun ibunya masih rawat jalan. Oleh karena itu, Haru akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku universitas di London agar bisa sekaligus merawat ibunya.

Sebulan kemudian, aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan ia berkata bahwa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Aku diterima baik oleh kedua orang tua Haru dan aku merasa bersyukur akan hal itu. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan pernikahan kami nantinya seperti apa, tanpa tahu bahwa hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi padaku.

Seminggu setelah kami resmi berpacaran, ibu Haru meninggal. Tubuhnya telah menolak seluruh obat yang masuk. Haru dan ayahnya sangat terpukul. Mereka tak bisa berhenti menangis, apalagi Haru yang tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa saat itu ia tidak memiliki ibu lagi. Aku selalu ada untuknya, bahkan ketika aku sedang kerja, kusempatkan diriku untuk mengunjunginya ketika ada waktu lenggang. Ayahnya sebenarnya bersikeras untuk kembali ke Jepang, namun apadaya Haru masih harus melanjutkan kuliahnya yang belum selesai di London, maka ayahnya mengundur hari keberangkatan mereka kembali ke Jepang. Akupun berniat kalau mereka kembali ke Jepang, maka aku akan ikut bersama mereka. Mereka juga tak keberatan dengan rencanaku itu.

Pada hari Senin malam, seorang polisi dan antek-anteknya datang menghampiri 'gubuk'ku. Aku merasa tidak melakukan pelanggaran apapun. Ternyata mereka semua telah menganggap bahwa aku adalah imigran gelap, karena tak ada paspor dan visa. Akupun tak bisa menjelaskan alasanku yang sebenarnya, karena merekapun pasti tak akan percaya. Maka, aku dijerat hukuman penjara selama 3 bulan dan dideportasi dari Inggris, serta dikembalikan ke Jepang.

Aku sebenarnya cukup senang bisa kembali ke tanah kelahiranku, tetapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Haru. Mendengar kabar bahwa aku harus dideportasi, Haru mengunjungiku di penjara dan mengatakan bahwa ketika aku sudah sampai di Jepang, aku harus mengiriminya surat. Ia memberikanku alamatnya, sehingga kami bisa berkomunikasi lewat surat. Aku cukup senang masih ada cara untuk tetap bisa bersamanya, walau jarak memisahkan kami.

Kami saling mengirim pesan untuk menghilangkan kerinduan di hati kami, bahkan kadang ia menyisipkan sebuah foto ia dan ayahnya di sana supaya aku tetap mengingatnya. Setiap bulan ia selalu mengirimkan fotonya dan selalu kupajang di tembok kamarku. Berharap akan ada satu foto kami berdua terpampang di sana. Setiap Minggu rasanya adalah hari terbaikku, ketika tukang pos datang mengirimkan surat kepadaku. Terkadang juga kami saling mengirimkan paket sebagai hadiah untuk kenang-kenangan. Itu sudah menjadi rutinitas kami selama setahun dan aku tak pernah bosan.

Kupikir setelah kembali ke Jepang, semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya perlu menunggu Haru lulus kuliah, sehingga ia dan ayahnya bisa kembali ke Jepang dan kami akan bersama kembali. Hingga pada suatu Minggu, tak ada tukang pos yang datang. Begitupun minggu-minggu selanjutnya. Sebulan lebih, pesanku tak terbalas. Aku selalu mengiriminya pesan, namun tak ada. Tak ada lagi yang mengabariku. Akupun tak tahu bagaimana kabar Haru, walau dalam hati aku amat ingin menemuinya. Menciumnya. Memeluknya. Melepaskan seluruh kerinduan hati ini.

Aku ingin meneleponnya, tetapi sayangnya aku tak pernah berpikir untuk menanyakan nomornya. Jadi, aku tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa menghubunginya.

Tahun 1940, setelah tak lagi mendapat kabar dari Haru, aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam militer. Karena aku tak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini, maka aku tak takut untuk mati dalam perang, aku berpikir mati saat itu juga akan menjadi keuntungan untukku. Aku menjadi anggota angkatan perang Jepang. Aku selalu berharap pasukan kami mendapat tugas ke Inggris, namun sayang Jepang bukanlah sekutu Inggris, melainkan musuh. Jepang begitu memfokuskan diri menguasai seluruh negara di Asia. Kami datang ke berbagai negara di Asia menyebarkan propaganda-propaganda bahwa negara kami adalah negara yang terpilih untuk mengayomi seluruh negara Asia. Masyarakat-masyarakat bodoh yang percaya bahwa negara kami adalah dewa yang patut mereka sembah untuk kemakmuran hidup mereka.

Terkadang dalam misiku, aku merindukan Haru dan bertanya-tanya sendiri kemanakah ia dan bagaimana nasibnya sekarang. Tetapi, satu pertanyaan yang amat sangat menohok di hatiku adalah mengapa ia tak lagi membalas pesan-pesanku. Aku yang setiap Minggu selalu menunggu tukang pos datang membawakan pesannya, tak lagi ada. Tahukah dirinya kalau saat itu aku sedang mengabdi pada negara? Kuyakin ia pasti bangga denganku ketika melihatku berpakaian seragam kebanggaan ini. Menjadi anggota pasukan membuat semangatku meletup-letup, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini, bertarung layaknya seorang samurai. Berperang. Sudah lama aku tidak berperang. Bahkan sebelum mereka menciptkan revolver atau senjata-senjata lainnya, aku sudah berperang dengan perisai dan kudaku. Melindungi raja, sudah menjadi tugasku dari dulu.

Tahun 1941-1944, tak pernah ada kabar darinya.

Tahun 1945, Perang Dunia II berakhir. Negara kami menyerah tanpa tanda syarat kepada sekutu, karena Nagasaki dan Hiroshima telah dibom atom oleh Amerika Serikat. Walau hati kami penuh dendam kepada negara itu, tetapi kamipun juga sudah kalah telak dalam peperangan ini. Melihat Jerman sudah dikuasai oleh sekutu dan Uni Soviet, maka kamipun tak ingin bernasib sama seperti Jerman. Aku keluar dari pasukan khusus dan kembali ke Tokyo, asalku.

Rumahku selalu kosong dan ketika aku kembali, rumah itu tetaplah kosong. _Haru, hari ini tugasku selesai. Kau sedang apa?_

Tahun 1946, dunia diguncang kembali oleh perang dingin antar dua negara adikuasa, Amerika Serikat dengan paham liberalnya dan Uni Soviet dengan paham komunisnya. Kedua negara itu saling bersitegang menyebarkan paham mereka ke dunia. Kudengar Uni Soviet ingin menyebarkan komunis ke Korea. Mereka memulai invasi mereka dari Pyongyang. Amerika Serikatpun terus mengawasi pergerakan Uni Soviet dan melindungi Seoul, Incheon, Busan yang menjadi target utama Uni Soviet. Tak pentinglah kabar itu semua.

Satu yang kudengar bahwa ayah Haru masih hidup dan ia seorang komunis di China. Ia tak pernah kembali ke Jepang, karena takut kembali teringat akan keluarga bahagianya di sini. Aku tak tahu mengapa, maka aku menuliskan pesan padanya ketika aku telah mengetahui lokasi ia berada. Aku bertanya kabarnya dan kabar Haru. Tepat hari Minggu, tukang pos datang dan memberikanku sebuah pesan dari ayah Haru.

 _Yang terkasih, anakku, Sasuke,_

 _Apa kabar, nak? Senang sekali kau masih mengingatku. Kabarku baik-baik saja dan ya, kau benar. Aku sekarang tinggal di China sudah dua tahun. Maafkan aku dan Haru yang tak pernah mengabarimu lagi, terutama anakku. Kau pasti selalu bertanya mengapa Haru tak pernah membalas pesanmu lagi, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang, dan apakah kalian akan bisa bertemu kembali. Jawabannya tidak, nak. Tidak akan pernah. Anakku, gadis kecilku telah meninggalkanku pula. Penyakit ibunya ternyata merupakan penyakit turunan dan menurun kepada Haru. Ia kini telah bersama ibunya di Surga. Oh, bukan Surga. KARENA AKU SUDAH TIDAK MEMPERCAYAI SURGA ITU ADA. Nak, sebenarnya malam sebelum Haru dioperasi, aku menuliskan surat untukmu agar kau datang menjenguk Haru, tetapi Haru mengetahui niatku dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin kau tahu dan khawatir. Ia ingin kau melepaskannya tanpa tahu bahwa ia telah tiada. Aku hidup sebatang kara sekarang, nak, tetapi pemerintah China cukup baik kepadaku. Aku diberikan tunjangan hidup yang cukup baik di sini. Rasa-rasanya aku tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana lagi, selain di negeri ini. Mao Zedong amat menghormati pria tua sepertiku. Ia benar-benar merawat kami di penampungan yang cukup baik. Kuharap kapan-kapan kita bisa bertemu, tapi pastikan dirimu yang mengunjungiku, karena aku mungkin tak akan kembali ke Jepang._

 _Salam rindu,_

 _Ayah dari Gadis yang Kaucintai_

Malam itu, aku menangis sepuasnya. Perempuan yang kucintai telah tiada, untuk kedua kalinya. Menyesal? Ya, sangat. Aku tak tahu mengapa Tuhan mengutukku seperti ini. Hidup tanpa tahu kapan kau mati, tetapi orang yang kausayangi perlahan meninggalkanmu. Rasanya malam itu aku ingin sekali mati, sehingga kuputuskan untuk menggantung diriku sendiri.

* * *

 **2017**

Hidup beratus-ratus tahun lamanya di dunia ini membuatku menggeluti banyak pengetahuan, salah satunya dalam bidang kedokteran. Aku menjadi seorang dokter di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Jepang, karena aku terinspirasi dari Haru. Omong-omong, tahun ini menjad tahun terakhirku di dunia, karena akhir Desember 2017 nanti, genaplah sudah usiaku 900 tahun. Maka, perjalanan hidupku akanlah selesai. Namun sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkan dunia ini, aku harus menyembuhkan pasien-pasienku terlebih dahulu.

Tok...tok...tok...

Pintu ruanganku terbuka dan seorang perawat datang menghampiriku, "Dok, pasien nomor 12 sudah menunggu."

Aku mengangguk, "Oh, baiklah. Suruh ia masuk..."

Perawat itu membungkukkan badannya dan keluar memanggil pasienku selanjutnya.

Pintu ruanganku terbuka lagi, kali ini pasienku yang masuk. Aku mengangkat kepala dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat pasienku kali ini.

Rambut merah muda panjangnya yang diikat kuda, bola mata hijau emeraldnya, senyumnya. Semua-muanya sama persis. Ia adalah Saki-ku, sekaligus Haru-ku. Aku terpana menatap kecantikannya yang sama dan tak pernah berubah walau zaman terus berubah.

Suara batuknya yang kecil menyadarkanku bahwa aku tidaklah sedang bermimpi. Gadis didepanku ini adalah gadisku yang dulu. Alasan mengapa aku hidup sampai beratus-ratus tahun lamanya. "Silakan duduk. Siapa namamu?" tanyaku, mengambil pulpen untuk mencatat namanya di daftar pasienku. Ia menarik kursi yang berada di depan mejaku dan duduk di sana. Aku menatap lebih dekat bola mata emeraldnya.

"Haruno Sakura, dok," jawabnya. Aku tertegun. Namanya pun terdengar seperti gabungan kedua nama Saki dan Haru, "Omong-omong apa benar Anda Dokter Sasuke?"

"Hn,"

"Nama yang indah, dok."

Aku (sudah) tahu.

 **Tamat?**

* * *

 **Halo semuanya. Kembali lagi dengan fic SasuSaku setelah lama banget engga ada mood untuk buat fic, bahkan ITILY hiatus udah lama banget tp gue malah bikin banyak fic-fic. Btw, adakah di antara kalian pecinta Pretty Little Liars? Karena gue lagi sedih PLL mau tamat tahun ini:( dan gue berharap Spoby kembaliii aahh pairku tercinta. Oke sekian thank you jgn lupa review yaakk!:*:***

 **dear readers yang komen kalo fic ini mirip kdrama goblin, sejujurnya aku baru tahu komen kalian goblin itu dr temenku yang bilang kalo itu drama korea. aku belum pernah nonton drama itu, fic ini pure imajinasi aku tanpa sedikitpun terinspirasi atau bahkan ngikutin drama goblin. kalopun emang mirip, gada unsur kesengajaan dariku. karena aku juga baru tahu drama goblin, soalnya aku bukan pecinta korean drama. ada beberapa drama korea aku suka, tapi akhir2 ini jarang nonton drama korea lg fokus UN SMA sama SBMPTN 2017. Doakan ya readers^^ salam sayang mwa**


End file.
